


Will They? (Yes)

by JayEclipse



Series: Writetober [1]
Category: Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Hellblazer, Hellblazer & Related Fandoms, Justice League Dark (Comics), Zatanna (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20849825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEclipse/pseuds/JayEclipse
Summary: Zatanna takes John out for a walk one fall evening, little does he know that she has something up her sleeve.





	Will They? (Yes)

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to do writetober on top of NaNoWriMo next month. So expect a bunch of fics. Anyways the prompt for this fic was "Ring"

There were always bumps in the road since they met each other, that was just the nature of both of their lives. He would mess up or she’d ignore him for awhile. But for the last year they had managed to not break up or have anything too major happen. And both of them were happy.

Zatanna mused on that fact on the king sized bed the two had been sharing. She was musing on something else as well. Her and John would joke that they were practically married. But perhaps, perhaps she should make that official. She knew John would either never ask or take 20 more years to do it, and neither were time tables that looked good to her, so she’d do it.

As she got off the bed and started to get dressed to head out and get the band, she started to worry. John wasn’t exactly a man for commitments and she wasn’t sure if he’d actually say yes. Maybe he’d end up too worried about that bad luck that seemed to follow everyone other than her and Chas catching up to her if a ring got put on it. She found that idea ridiculous. If that bad luck was going to catch up to her it would have already, and she was well and standing. But she’d understand if he did worry about it, it meant he cared, and given all the bad stuff that could happen it wouldn’t be completely unfounded.

She went into the bathroom to wash her face, put some makeup on, but first just splash some water on to her face. Telling herself that she has this, it wouldn’t go wrong and he’d say yes, he had stuck around for the full year, he wasn’t about to run off. She made sure that her eye area was waterproof, no matter how it goes there is going to be a lot of crying.

She went down the stairs of her house in San Francisco. They had already had breakfast, and while she was a good actor she was thankful she didn’t need to stretch those skills at the moment. Especially since John was really good at seeing through her, and knew her tells.

She walked through the living room towards the shoe rack and the door, not noticing the fact that John was right on the couch reading a newspaper. 

And only noticing when he said. “Jesus Christ, every word ‘i read makes ‘me want to tear out ‘my hair.” He put down the news paper, aprentally a UK based one.

She turned her head to look at him, this was the man she wanted to marry. And it wasn’t even 2PM and he had a five o clock shadow. “Reading about politics?”

“You know it, ‘love.” He shook his head to himself and sighed.

He then looked up and noticed how close to the door she was. “You headed out?”

She nodded. “Yup, i forgot something at my dressing room.”

He raised an eyebrow for a brief moment before nodding. “Alright, see you in a bit.”

She smiled at him, “See you in a bit.” 

* * *

  
  


She was on a bench outside of the jewelry store, with the box with the ring in it in her hand. It was a simple band, with some engravings she just added with her magic. She was sure John wouldn’t want anything too gaudy or that’d get in the way of throwing a good punch if he had to. So she was sure he’d love this, nice and simple but thoughtful with so meaning carved right into it. 

But as she looked at it her antixty also increased, she was both so excited and so nervous. She needed to tell someone about this just so she could get a “Go get him!” out of them. She pocketed the ring and pulled out her phone and went through her contacts.

Dinah while she’d be a great cheerleader here she’d also ask a lot of questions, and Zatanna didn’t quite need that at the moment.

Mikey… She would talk with Mikey about this later, she needed someone with more understanding of who John was.

Zachary, she wasn’t sure how’d he react to the news. And she needed someone a little more predictable.

Diana, perfect!

The call was supportive, and exactly what Zatanna had needed. She took a couple breaths. She was going to do this tonight, any longer and John would catch on she was keeping something. She couldn’t take them anywhere fancy, he’d become suspicious. So a walk through a nearby park would work, it was a beautiful place and it’d be nice to one day be able to put a picture of such a normal thing next to a picture of the wedding…. Woah she was still processing that idea. Anyways the pictures of that would probably look very strange considering who both of their friends were and look almost a little funny next to the completely normal proposal.

* * *

  
  


She might have casted a spell on the TV so it’d all be shit. They were having a lazy day so had planned to just watch some TV and have some hot coco that evening after dinner. But that didn’t work for her plan.

John absent mindedly stroked Zatanna’s hair as he flipped through the channels. “You’d think there’d be at least one watchable show on this damn thing.”

Zatanna shrugged. “I think they gave up on that when Netflix got big.”

“Why on earth don’t we have that at the moment ‘Zee? And why do we got cable?” 

Zatanna looked off to the side and lied “I forgot my password… And it came with my internet.” Well that second thing was actually true. “How about we do something other than this-” She motioned towards the TV “-Cause this sucks. It’s a nice evening, we could go on a walk at the park nearby?”

John considered it for a moment before shrugging. “Why the hell not? You might want to grab a sweater it looks chilly out there-” He pointed towards the window. “-Wouldn’t want ‘ya getting a cold.”

She snickered. “That’s not even how colds work, but I didn't have any plans of not grabbing one.”

  
  


* * *

The walk there had been short and now they were stepping on dry leaves and seeing faint ghosts of their breaths. The fall evening was indeed chilly as John had guessed though it was by no means a hard guess.

“Ya know i’m not usually the type for a walk through ‘the park, Zee.” John said, holding her hand.

“And yet here you are.”

“You had a look ‘in your eyes, the one ya get when you really want ‘something.”

She raised her eyebrow. “I get a look in my eyes when i want something?”

He nodded, “Yeah, it’s a cross of puppy eyes and real confident, like no one could say ‘no to ‘ya.”

“Huh, didn’t know that.”

“Welp they say ‘you learn something ‘every day.”

“I guess they do.”

They continued down the path, Zatanna just waiting for the moment to get down on her knee and ask the question.

“You remember the day we met?”

“How could I forget? You were up on that stage and i ‘couldn’t get ‘my eyes off ‘ya. Then I ended up hitting a guy over the head with a bottle and ‘you ‘and…” He stopped himself from continuing. She knew full well who he was referring to, sometimes she forgot she had been with Nick when they had met each other. Mostly because she didn’t like to remember that there was a time in her life where she thought she was in love with a man like that.

“You know, I thought you were good looking even then.”

“Really? You seemed pretty uninterested.”

“I was following his lead on that, but i was. I think it was the accent.” 

He smirked, “A lot ‘of people have said that ‘round here. I don’t quite get it but eh, maybe that’s just ‘cause I grew up 'round these accents.”

“Fair enough, I get like that with italian accents.” 

They continued to walk and Zatanan managed to fall behind a bit behind John. They soon came to a stop at where a small pound was. John put his hands on his hips. “Wonder if any of the duck are still ‘round?”

He seemed distracted but taking a glance around for them so she took a breath and held it and got down on her knee. “Hey John…”

He turned to her and the expression on his face was of utter surprise. He stayed in stunned silence for a moment.

“John, would you make me the happiest woman in the world and marry me?” She pulled the box out of her pocket and opened it. The tears already started to roll down her face. 

He stared at her, then the ring, and then her again. The same stunned expression on. He then quickly pulled her into a hug. She could hear him start to cry and that’s when her floodgates opened too.

She held him tightly, not quite as tightly as he was holding her though. “You.. You want to marry ‘me?” He asked.

She nodded her head, the tears were starting to sting in the cold. “Yes, of course i do.”

“But-”

“The past is the past John, and i want a future with you.” 

“It’ll be hard, you know the strings attached.” 

“And I can handle them. We can handle them.”

“You could do so much b-”

“You’re the one i want. If i wanted someone else i’d have them.”

He half chuckled. “I suppose you would.”

“So… Is it a yes?” She pulled away from him just enough that they could see each other’s faces. And that she could put the ring on him if given the chance.

He looked her over, and met her eyes. She couldn’t quite tell what was behind his, it was something rare from him though. He then started to nod. “Yes, i’ll marry ‘you Zee.”

She grabbed his hand and put the ring on him. She then pulled him back into a hug. “I love you.”

“Love ‘you too.”


End file.
